Latino gay and bisexual men and transgender (GBT) individuals continue to experience relatively high rates of HIV. Stigma towards HIV/AIDS and homosexuality may be one of the causes for those persisting high rates. These stigmas may lead to unsafe sex and HIV infection through their effects on self-esteem, social support, and access to information and resources. Yet, activities to address the stigma of homosexuality and HIV/AIDS within Latino communities are lacking. The overall goal of this research is to reduce stigma towards homosexuality and HIV/AIDS as a means to prevent sexual risk behaviors among Latino GBT individuals. We plan to translate findings from our research on Latino GBT community involvement to develop and test an educational documentary film about the lives of Latino GBT individuals who have been activists or volunteers on HIV/AIDS-related issues. The primary target audience for this film will be members of the Latino population (e.g., parents, high school students, and community-based organizations). The secondary audience will include members of the gay, bisexual, lesbian, and transgender communities and organizations working on HIV/AIDS and gay issues. The goal of this Phase I application is to test the scientific and technical feasibility of this educational film as a tool to reduce stigma towards homosexuality and HIV/AIDS among Latinos. Specific aims include: 1.To develop an initial script and treatment for the educational documentary film from research findings. 2. To obtain feedback regarding selected themes and their representation in the film. We will recruit a diverse group of Latino GBT individuals who are activists in HIV/AIDS causes in four cities (10 in each city, approximately): New York City, Washington, D.C., Chicago, and San Francisco. We will also request and secure their participation in the film. 3. To assess the need for the educational documentary film among potential users. 4. To determine the appropriate format and technical elements needed to effectively communicate with our bilingual and multicultural audiences. [unreadable] [unreadable]